


Celestina inadvertida

by Almiar



Series: Absintheshipping (Drabbles & One-shots) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Absintheshipping, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almiar/pseuds/Almiar
Summary: Cuando Iris se convirtió en Campeona de la Liga Pokémon de la región Unova, sus responsabilidades y obligaciones la mantuvieron alejada de las calles de Ciudad Castelia por un largo tiempo, siendo su buen amigo, Burgh, quien llegara a lamentarlo dramáticamente, más que nadie.
Relationships: Arti | Burgh/Giima | Grimsley
Series: Absintheshipping (Drabbles & One-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549927
Kudos: 1





	Celestina inadvertida

Cuando Iris se convirtió en Campeona de la Liga Pokémon de la región Unova, sus responsabilidades y obligaciones la mantuvieron alejada de las calles de Ciudad Castelia por un largo tiempo, siendo su buen amigo, Burgh, quien llegara a lamentarlo dramáticamente, más que nadie.

—¡Todavía eres una niña!— fue una de las tantas protestas indignadas que dio a través del Videomisor. —¿Estás segura de que no puedes ausentarte por un ratito? Alder no puede ser tan estricto. ¡Y vamos! ¡Que sé que otros campeones lo hacen, por favor!

—Uh... Sí, estoy bastante consciente de eso también, Burgh, pero no se supone que ande por ahí, imitándolos... ¿Verdad?— una sonrisa apenada de disculpa adornó fugazmente sus labios al verse, una vez más, en la posición de tener que declinar y llevar decepción al tierno corazón de su mejor amigo. —Tengo que volver a trabajar. ¿Nos vemos después? Claro que yo no puedo ir a visitarte, pero nada te impide a ti venir hasta aquí, alguna vez, eh.

El líder de gimnasio arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño, confundido, mientras analizaba detalladamente lo que acababa de decirle. O sea, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Algo se les estaba pasando por alto, tanto a él como a ella. ¿Qué podía ser?

—¿Oh...? Oh... _¡Oh!_ ¡Po-por supuesto!— exclamó, tan pronto como se dio cuenta. —¡Iris!— y trató de prevenir que cortara la comunicación, pero fracasó en el intento. —Oww, no. Iris, yo no puedo pasar por la ruta de verificación de medallas...

_[...]_

No quería rendirse tan fácilmente, de cualquier modo. No podía dejar que un solo obstáculo lo detuviera y fue por eso que se presentó formalmente ante los guardias; les enseñó su tarjeta de entrenador, la cual confirmaba su estatus como líder de gimnasio, y les mostró la Medalla Insecto en su estuche, esperando que ambas identificaciones bastaran para que le dejaran pasar.

—Soy un amigo de Iris— añadió, tragando seco, al percibir la creciente tensión de sus muecas.

—Lo siento, hijo. Tendrás que volver cuando te hagas más fuerte.

—N-no vengo a desafiar a nadie.

— _Es cierto—_ los guardias miraron por encima de su hombro y él se dio la vuelta, siguiendo también al dueño de esa voz. Un apuesto hombre de traje, ojos azules y cabello negro le dedicó un travieso guiño a la distancia. —Él está de visita. Viene conmigo, está bien.

—Ja. Qué curioso, Grimsley— los otros escupieron su nombre con desconfianza y escepticismo, a modo de respuesta. —No te vimos llegar al mismo tiempo que él.

El tal Grimsley se encogió de hombros, mintiendo y replicando con plena confianza. —Se me adelantó mientras peleaba con unos entrenadores atrás... Gran cosa, Kyle, ¿nos dejarás pasar de una vez? Entre tú y yo, tenemos algo de prisa aquí.

Burgh se sonrojó intensamente al escucharlo y sentir cómo rodeaba, seductoramente, su cintura con un solo brazo, una sonrisa cómplice sugiriéndole que le siguiera el juego por un rato; que, en realidad, estaba tratando de ayudarle y que luego le dejaría en paz, si así lo deseaba.

El artista respiró hondo antes de asentir. Y aunque su actuación estuvo muy lejos de ser la mejor, pues se abrazó con demasiada inseguridad y timidez al cuerpo del otro entrenador, éste se las ingenió bien para convencer a los guardias de que realmente estaban juntos.

A partir de ahí, atravesaron con mayor comodidad las ocho estatuas que copiaban el diseño de las medallas oficiales de la Liga Pokémon, empezando a reír, aliviados, mientras se perdían de la vista de todos los demás, admirando la que se extendía a su alrededor.

—¿Esa es la Calle Victoria?— era la primera vez que Burgh la veía, en persona, y la primera vez que Grimsley la atravesaba con alguien que estuviera tan emocionado por ella. A la mayoría de los entrenadores no les gustaba, por lo que era una reacción inesperada. Genuinamente ingenua y adorable. —Uh, por cierto... Gracias por lo de antes... En serio. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

—¿Qué puedo decir?— Grimsley se separó, deslizando su mano desde su cintura hasta su brazo y, luego, hasta la punta de sus dedos, los cuales levantó con suavidad en el aire para depositar un dulce beso sobre sus nudillos. —Vi a un lindo caballero en apuros y tuve que intervenir...

—Je, je. _Mi príncipe~_...— Burgh rodó los ojos y se le unió en su empalagoso coqueteo, tratando de burlarse de él, en un esfuerzo por ignorar el ritmo cada vez más acelerado de su corazón.—Soy Burgh.

—Grimsley— el Alto Mando se presentó con una reverencia, a pesar de que sabía que ya había oído su nombre. —La señorita Iris me ha hablado mucho de ti y de cuánto desea verte. Pobre, no la hagamos esperar más, ¿quieres? Te ayudo a atravesar la Calle Victoria.

—¡Genial! Te lo agradezco— Burgh se le lanzó encima y volvió abrazarse con ternura a su brazo, arrancándole un tenue jadeo a sus labios y un fuerte sonrojo a sus mejillas.

—Uhm. ¿Sabes...? No tenemos que seguir fingiendo, los entrenadores no nos cortarán el paso...

—Oh. Pero no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

Grimsley parpadeó y se echó a reír suavemente cuando ya estuvo más relajado.

—Por supuesto que no.


End file.
